Cub's Relationships
This article focuses on the interactions between Cub and every other main character of Happy Tree Friends he has interacted with so far. Overview Cub spends most of his time with Pop in almost every episode he appears in, so he doesn't interact with many characters outside of his dad. He hardly ever interacts with anyone, even in the episodes in which he appears without Pop. However, when he does interact with the other characters, he usually has a very stable and positive relationship with them. Relationships Cuddles In Cubtron Z, Cubtron uses Cuddles as crayon. In Kitchen Kringle, Cub and Cuddles are going to eat dinner in the same house. They are both invited to the same birthday in I Get a Trick Out of You. Pickedupbyrobot.png|Cubtron chose Cuddles. Cuddlescrayon.png|Cuddles was killed by Cubtron. Giggles In Cubtron Z, Cubtron uses Giggles as a crayon. In Kitchen Kringle, Cub and Giggles are going to eat dinner in the same house. They are both invited to the same birthday in I Get a Trick Out of You. Cub also annoys Giggles in Wingin' It when he hits the back of her chair with his toy plane. Imagegas.jpg|Giggles, Toothy and Cub. Gigglescrayon.png|Giggles was killed by Cubtron. Cub_and_Giggles.png|Giggles is annoyed. Toothy Just like Cuddles and Giggles, his only interactions with Toothy are social ones. In Class Act, Cub enjoys Toothy's singing. Pop and Cub also get a book from Toothy in Read 'em and Weep. Screenshot_20190812-115100_YouTube.png File:Screenshot_20190812-115109_YouTube.png|Pop and Cub are going to buy stuff Toothy's shop. Lumpy On Cub's side, Lumpy might be one of his friends, even though Lumpy does not really acknowledge him too much. Cub has fun playing with Lumpy's body parts in Rink Hijinks and Just Desert. He also cosplayed as an early version of Lumpy in Wrath of Con and was suppose to eat dinner with him in Kringle Feast. RH16.png|Cub and Lumpy. S3E1 Pop and Lumpy stand at Cub's grave.png|Pop and Lumpy stand at Cub's grave, mourning his death. Petunia This is another character that Cub appears to be friends with, on his side. In Hello Dolly, Cub waves at Petunia as she walks by and in You're Kraken Me Up, he appears to be very interested in her head. Petuniacrayon.png|Petunia was killed by Cubtron. S4E1 Look dad! A fallen head!.PNG|Cub is very interested in Petunia's head. CubWaves.png|Cub waving to Petunia. Handy One of their interactions together is in Don't Yank My Chain, when Handy is being dragged to death by a train while Cub laughs and waves at him until Handy is dead. Handy also babysits Cub in A Handy Nanny. Coincidentally, Cub laughs at Handy's pain in that episode as well. HTF_Moments_-_Cub's_new_eye_!_(TV_S01_E02.3)_2.png|Cub with Handy. HTF_Moments_-_Cub's_new_eye_!_(TV_S01_E02.3)_4.png|Cub with Handy's eyes. AHN Cub laughs.png|Handy makes Cub laugh Nutty Nutty is most likely the only character that Cub dislikes. In A Sucker for Love Part 1, Nutty swipes a lollipop that Pop gave him, causing him to cry. This may have changed now in the future either because of the lack of continuity or that he is easily forgiving (similar to how he forgives Pop on many occasions in spite of the torture he receives from his poor parenting skills). However because there is no concrete evidence supporting this, it is safe to assume the latter is more likely. S3E4 Taking candy from a baby.png|Nutty steals Cub's lollipop. S3E4 Cub sad.png|Cub is about to cry because of this. Sniffles Cub has never directly interacted with Sniffles, but he did see Sniffles die in Who's to Flame? and was awed by his fire hat. Pop Being father and son, Pop and Cub clearly love each other like a family should, and they're always seen together when they both appear in the same episode, seen having a relationship with each other. Despite the pain Pop frequently puts on Cub, Cub still loves him back, though this may be because Cub is to young to have feelings of hate or distrust. April_Showers_2005_Pop_and_Cub.png|Their relationship in nutshell Meandmyleglessson.png|Cub must be really forgiving. The Mole In A Sucker for Love Part 2, Cub is given a lollipop by The Mole in order to get him to stop whimpering. Though this scares him because of the face his skin makes. Cub plays with The Mole's remains in Spare Tire, though this may be because Cub was too innocent too understand death and thus didn't realize that indeed he was playing with The Mole's corpse. S3E4 Mole the paramedic 2.png|The Mole takes Cub to the hospital. S3E4 Mole the paramedic 5.png|"It's for you!" S4E7 ST The Mole and Cub.png|Cub swinging with The Mole's intestine. Disco Bear There closest interaction is in A Vicious Cycle. Cub has absolutely no reaction to Disco Bear's death and stares at his mutilated head with no expression. Just like many other examples, this may be because Cub is to young to understand death. S4E5_Yuphesdead.png|Cub: "What am I looking at?" Lifty and Shifty Their closest thing to an interaction together is in As You Wish, when Lifty runs Cub over with his van. Cub and the duo are also supposed to eat dinner together in Kringle Feast. Fliqpy Cub may be the only character to be friends, or at least on neutral terms, with Fliqpy. In A Vicious Cycle, Fliqpy pushes Cub off his tricycle to use it as a weapon but makes no attempt to kill him. When he is a bike and has killed everyone in the house, instead of looking for more characters to kill he actually lets Cub ride him around. However, he may have killed Cub offscreen or it may have been "good" Flippy. (Debatable). However, Fliqpy does kill Cub in Flippin' Burgers, but this was most likely unintentional. FB30.png|The one time Fliqpy has ever killed Cub. S4E5 Cub Fell Down.png|Fliqpy pushes Cub. S4E5 Cycle end.png|Cub riding on Fliqpy. Splendid Cub, like most characters, is a fan of Splendid. He goes to his convention in Wrath of Con and he waves to him See What Develops. However, since Splendid was wearing a disguise, Cub might have thought he was waving to a stranger. S3E7 Cub.png|Cub is going to listen to Splendid's speech. Devel_10.jpg|"Hello, Splendid!" Trivia *Cub has yet to interact with Flaky, Russell, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, Mr. Pickels and Good Flippy. **He also has yet to directly interact with Toothy and Sniffles or have an onscreen interaction with Lifty and Shifty. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe